Sereno
by NittaBlack
Summary: A fuerza de voluntad, un extrangero llega a Hogwarts, causando cambio drasctico en la vida de cierto dueño de unos ojos verdes... SLASH
1. El Trio Se Reune

Algunos personajes no pertenece, pero la mayoría son de J.K. Rowling y no intento lucrar con ellos, los creados por mi...si tienen Derechos de Reserva.  
  
ATENCIÓN * Este FanFiction es de clasificación SLASH, es decir,  
relaciones entre chicos, si eres homofóbico, abstente de leer...y si no  
lo eres, pues espero te guste y puedes hacer cualquier comentario, para  
bien o para mal.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
*-* El Trío Se Reúne *-*  
  
-Padre, crees que sea buena idea?  
  
-No lo hago porque sea o no buena idea, lo hago porque es necesario...  
  
-Pero padre, yo...  
  
-Tú no tienes otra opción...ve a preparar tus cosas, mañana por la mañana partes a Hogwarts...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Cielos Harry, te ves muy bien - dijo, muy roja, la mas chica de los Weasley, venia acompañada de Ron.  
  
Los dos entraron al compartimiento en el que se encontraba el chico con cabellos color azabache, él sonrió, estaba acostumbrado a los cumplidos de Ginny Weasley, y aunque ella sabia que él nunca demostraría tanta devoción como ella, cada que podía decía frases como aquella...y bueno, aunque Harry ya se los sabia de memoria, disfrutaba mucho que se los dijera, tal vez, solo le agradaban porque saludaban constantemente a su ego.  
  
Se sentaron frente a Harry, él miraba por la ventana...estaba nublado cosa rara a principios de Septiembre, pero nadie dio importancia, excepto el mismo Harry, tenia el ligero presentimiento de que a partir de ese día, las cosas iban a cambiar drásticamente, pero no sabia porque lo sentía así, sin embargo, dejo de meditarlo, cuanto una discusión muy entretenida entro al compartimiento...sus causantes: Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom, era increíble que ellos dos se llevaran tan bien, por un lado Hermione era muchísimo muy inteligente, pero por otro, Neville era el chico mas despistado que pudo llegar a Hogwarts...  
  
...Neville, por enésima vez, solo existen dos plantas para curar a una rana, y las dos, no están aquí en este preciso momento, por lo tanto, espérate a llegar al castillo! - regaño la muchacha con cierto tono de exasperación, mientras el chico regordete, con rana en la palma de la mano, negaba fervientemente con la cabeza - Hola chicos...  
  
...pero Hermione, estoy seguro que, si no hago algo, no tendré sapo en Hogwarts...por favor, debe haber algún hechizo o algo...- pidió Neville, casi con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Hermione dio un suspiro de profunda exasperación, cerro un par de veces los ojos...y tomo el sapo de Neville, lo puso sobre el espacio libre, junto a Harry...saco su varita, dando un elegante movimiento y murmurando algo inaudible, una luz azul dio directo al sapo, que parecía estar muy débil y de un color casi café...Trevor se elevo un poco en el aire, y reboto en el asiento, pero esta vez, completamente verde y muchísimo mejor de cómo estaba.  
  
Neville lo tomo entre sus manos, y tras dar una millón de gracias a Hermione, con un gesto de mano, salió del compartimiento, Hermione volvio a dar un bufido de ligera molestia.  
  
Vaya Hermione, desde cuando eres veterinaria-mágica? - dijo Ron en tono de burla, cosa que no alegro mas a Hermione, no respondió, solo se limito a fulminarlo con la mirada, Ron no podía soportar esa mirada, así que mejor clavo la mirada en la ventana...mirando de reojo a Hermione, Ginny también se disculpo y salió...así que los tres amigos estuvieron solos por fin.  
  
CONTINUARA...!!!  
  
Nota de la Autora: Este capitulo es relativamente corto, pero prometo el siguiente sera mas extenso...  
  
Es mi primer Fic, bueno, a menos el primero que pongo en linea, tengo muchos otros, pero no pude escoger uno, este es de nueva creación, es decir...no lo tenia ya redactado, asi que deseo sea de su agrado...dejen sus REVIEWS, me son de gran utilidad para mejorar mi escritura, y saber que piensan los lectores, les agradezco de antemano...  
  
Nitta Black 


	2. El Hermoso ? Chico Nuevo

* El Hermoso (?) Chico Nuevo *  
  
Casi no habían hablado en todo el camino, y un rato después estaban comiendo chucherias, de nuevo, se hizo un extraño e incomodo silencio...solo se escuchaba el viento colándose por la ventana...Harry dio un pequeño suspiro, casi inaudible, pero logro llamar la atención de Hermione.  
  
Que sucede Harry? - pregunto algo preocupada, él dio un respingo, pensó que nadie lo había escuchado...si le sucedía algo, seguía preocupado, desconcertado...aun tenia ese extraño sentimiento, y lo peor era que no podía explicarlo, porque estaba seguro que Hermione si hubiera comprendido todo, pero prefirió callar.  
  
No es nada - sus ojos verdes pasaron a la ventana y se clavaron en un pedazo de cielo...que estaba mas oscuro aún, y eso mismo hizo estremecer a Harry - esta muy nublado, no?  
  
Ron miro el cielo, frunció el ceño, encogió los hombros, y sin darle importancia, volvio a los dulces, sin embargo, Hermione parecía haberse dado cuenta también, pero como Harry, prefirió guardar silencio...y así estuvieron, sin decir ni una palabra, y solo se interrumpió el sepulcral silencio, cuando el tren dio un fuerte pitido, dando a entender que estaban en la estación de Hogsmeade.  
  
Todos los alumnos bajaron del tren, los de primero, como era costumbre, siguieron a Hagrid, para llegar al castillos pero por el lago...al contrario de ellos, los demás alumnos, subieron, de cuatro en cuatro, a las hermosas carrozas...para llegar al castillo de forma terrestre.  
  
El trayecto al castillo fue callado, opacado solamente por el viento...entraron al castillo, hacia seis años que habían caminado por el pasillo por primera vez...Harry recordaba muy bien, el nerviosismo con el que entro y lo bien que se sintió al estar ya en el dormitorio de Gryffindor...los tres se fueron a sentar a la larga mesa de su casa, que lucia, por detrás, unos bellos estandartes escarlata y dorado con un imponente león al centro...casa mesa tenia uno similar, pero con los colores de su casa, parecía ser nuevo adorno del comedor...  
  
Hermione entablo rápidamente conversación con Neville, de nuevo...y Ron, bueno Ron simplemente estaba sentado...observando cada detalle del comedor...parecía como si nunca lo hubiera visto, pero Harry creia mas bien que lo hacia porque, al parecer, se había dado cuenta de que el mismo Harry esta muy pensativo como para interrumpirlo.  
  
A los pocos minutos, una larga fila de nerviosos niños de primero, entraron por el pasillo, observando el techo del castillo, que sorprendería a cualquiera, la profesora McGonagal les dio la sindicaciones, y cada alumno se puso el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador...la filase fue reduciendo, cada mesa aplaudía cuando alguno iba hacia ella...el ultimo de los alumnos fe a Slytherin, Harry lo siguió con la mirada...el pequeño se sentó al final de la mesa, pero Harry paso su mirada a cada integrante de la mesa...desde Pansy, que ahora estaba mas fea que antes, hasta los mas nuevo, claro, pasando por Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas...se quedo mirando a Draco...este, por su parte, hablaba animadamente con uno de los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch, ahora que Harry lo pensaba, Malfoy no se había parado en su compartimiento en todo el amino...era extraño...  
  
Habia un lugar vacío al lado de Draco, Harry pensó que era de alguno de sus guardaespaldas, pero los dos estaban al lado de Draco...no se explicaba porque sobraba un lugar...volvio a recorrer cada rostro en esa mesa, no conocía a todos los Slytherin, pero sabia que no faltaba ninguno...tal vez solo habían puesto una silla de mas, un error solamente...  
  
El profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y todo el comedor quedo en silencio...  
  
Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos alumnos, espero este sea un grandioso año escolar y ganen muchos puntos para su casa...- aplausos - este año, tengo el honor y deber de informarles, que tendremos un alumno extranjero...esta aquí por razones que no me corresponde explicar...adelante Sr. Morton...  
  
Se escucharon murmullos, todo estirando el cuello hacia la entrada principal, esperando al susodicho...la verdad si era una sorpresa...era la primera vez que un extranjero llegara a estudiar a Hogwarts...  
  
El comedor volvio a quedar en silencio, cuando por el pasillo camino un chico, de 16 años mas o menos, blanco como la nieve y el cabello negro, que caía en capas hasta los hombros, y los ojos, unos sorprendentes ojos negros, muchísimo muy negros y con un brillos espectacular...cada alumno lo siguió con la mirada...iba todo vestido de negro y la túnica llegaba hasta el piso, así que provocaba un ondeo fabuloso...la verdad es que era muy atractivo...y llamaba la atención de casa chica presente, hasta Hermione lo miro detenidamente...se paro frente a la mesa de profesores...  
  
Profesor Dumbledor, es un honor estar aquí presente - dando un elegante inclinación de cabeza, tenia una voz gruesa, y tenia un extraño acento, de hecho, su voz parecía un susurro, sin embargo se le entendía perfectamente.  
  
El honor es nuestro, por favor...- diciendo esto, señalo el Sombrero Seleccionador, el chico asintió y, tomo, delicadamente, el Sombrero, lo giro un poco, lo observo y sonrió, pero parecía mas bien que estaba burlándose, sin embargo, se lo puso y dio media vuela, esta vez, mirando al resto del comedor, todos lo miraban con curiosidad, las chicas de cada casa, esperaban que estuviera en la suya...esperaron unos segundos...  
  
Estará en Slytherin - dijo, e voz baja Hermione, pero con un tono de completa seguridad, pero sin dejar de verlo, Ron frunció el ceño...  
  
Que te hace pensar eso? - pregunto de manera retadora Ron - ahora también lees la mente del Sombrero? si es que tiene...  
  
No, pero entonces explícate la silla de sobre junto a Malfoy - reafirmo la chica, entonces ella también se había dado cuenta, Harry se sorprendió, y miro casa mesa, solo la de Slytherin tenia una de mas...y no había forma de explicarlo, Ron también miro la silla vacía y negó con la cabeza.  
  
Pudo ser un error - negó el pelirrojo - eso no significa nada...  
  
Ya lo veras... - termino Hermione, encogiendo los hombros...ahora que ella lo mencionaba, podía ser la razón perfecta de la silla sobrante, era lógico...si lo veías de ese lado...pero no podía saberlo de verdad.  
  
El chico sonrió y dio muy poca importancia a las miradas curiosas de los chicos y a las miradas sorprendidas y sugestivas de la chicas...por fin, después de cerca dos minutos, el sombrero se irguió y tomando aire grito: * SLYTHERIN *...el chico tomo el sombrero, con el mismo cuidado que hace unos momento, sonrió y lo dejo en el banquillo, paso los dedos por entre el cabello, robando alguno suspiros de las chicas mas cercanas a él...y camino decididamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin...y efectivamente, como lo dijo Hermione, se sentó junto a Draco...lo extraño fue que entablo rápidamente conversación con él, parecía que se conocían desde hace tiempo...  
  
Dumbledore dio permiso para que empezaran a cenar...y las fuentes de comida, aparecieron en cada mesa...  
  
...es hermoso...- dijo Lavender al mirar, junto con Angelina, al chico nuevo.  
  
...como se llamara...- pregunto Parvarti, dando un largo suspiro.  
  
...de donde vendrá?... - pregunto otra chica cerca de Hermione.  
  
...Bulgaria...- susurro, para sus adentros, Hermione, mirando, en vez de a él...la comida que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Como estas tan segura? - le pregunto, incrédulo y con el ceño fruncido Ron.  
  
...eh?...como estoy tan segura...que? - pregunto inocente Hermione, y mirando a Ron en vez de la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Que es de Bulgaria... - reafirmo Ron, exasperado.  
  
Yo no dije nada de eso...pero la comida dice todo...-respondió, molesta, la chica...y volvio a su comida. Ron miro la comida de la mesa de Slytherin, era cierto, había comida extranjera, pero no cualquiera, justamente la que pusieron cuando fue el Torneo de los Tres Magos...y si, fue la que pusieron para los visitantes de Bulgaria...dio un gruñido y volvio a su comida también...  
  
Tal vez conoce a tu querido "Vicky" - dijo sarcásticamente Ron, pero se notaba mas molestia que nada, Hermione soltó su tenedor, haciendo mucho ruido y miro, fulminante, a Ron.  
  
No lo llames "Vicky"...y no pienso preguntarle si lo conoce - respondió enojada la chica, Ron puso cara de incredulidad.  
  
Pero porque?...a lo mejor puedes ir a pasar las vacaciones con él...y de paso ver a tu "amigo" Vicky...- de nuevo ese tono sarcástico, Hermione se puso completamente roja...y cruzo los brazos, mirando a Ron  
  
Y si así lo hago...QUE?! - pregunto gritando y muy roja Hermione.  
  
Ron abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero un codazo de su hermana lo detuvo...con un simple "olvídalo" hacia Hermione, volvio a su cena...aun muy enojado...y, definitivamente, este nuevo chico no era ni seria de su agrado...  
  
Al terminar, cada casa se fue a su sala común...los pasillos estaban abarrotados...mas que nunca...pasar hacia la sala de Gryffindor era un reto...así que, al ver esto, Harry decidió tomar un atajo, no podía ser acompañado ni por Ron ni Hermione porque tenían que guiar a los de primero, ya que eran prefectos...  
  
Harry caminaba tranquilamente por otro pasillo, un poco mas solo...no podía tardarse mucho, porque corría el riesgo de no encontrarse en el retrato de la Dama Gorda con alguien que le de la nueva contraseña, pero, para como estaban los pasillos, tardarían un poco en llegar ahí...estaba meditando, caminando por inercia...escucho voces al otro lado del pasillo, no hizo mucho caso, podría ser cualquiera...como no estaba poniendo atención de quien estaba por ahí, no se dio cuenta que, quienes venían frente a él, eran Draco y el chico nuevo...  
  
...mi padre dijo algo sobre ti, pero no dijo nada sobre que estudiarías aquí, me sorprendió verte entrar por el pasillo - dijo Draco, pero con un tono de voz que nunca se le escuchaba, podría decirse que hasta en tono agradable.  
  
Así lo pensé...la verdad es que no me lo esperaba yo tampoco, mi padre me aviso apenas ayer...y bueno, no digamos que estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea - respondió el chico, también con un tono agradable - pero ya sabes, no se le puede decir que no a mi padre...y menos cuando esta enojado, al parecer, a él tampoco le agrado que tu padre lo llamara...sabes para que lo hizo?  
  
Sinceramente no, pero debe ser algo relacionado con el Señor Oscuro...- respondió, sin importancia Draco, de pronto miro al frente, y sonrió irónicamente, dio un codazo a su acompañante y señalo con la cabeza a Harry - cielos Potter, de que te sirve ser "héroe" si necesitas una correa para que no te pierdas...?  
  
Harry reconoció ese tono de voz...hasta ese momento puso atención a quien estaba ahí, no le sorprendía ver a Malfoy...le sorprendía que estuviera solo con el chico nuevo, por su parte, este otro , solo lo miraba, serio y sin expresión alguna.  
  
Primero, no estoy perdido, y segundo, NO TE IMPORTA! - respondió molesto Harry, Draco seguía teniendo esa risa de sarcasmo...Harry solo dio una mirada al chico nuevo, fue extraño porque le dio un escalofrió, no hizo caso - y si me disculpas, Malfoy, yo SI tengo cosas que hacer...  
  
Harry recobro el camino y se alejo de ellos, no sin antes, escuchar a Malfoy gritando algo como "Solo no uses mucho tu cerebro, no se te vaya a quemar..."...dio un suspiro y siguió hacia la Sala Común.  
  
Nota de la Autora: por ahora esto es todo, espero les guste...y no olviden dejar sus comentarios...  
Nitta Black 


	3. Pensamientos en Slytherin

* PENSAMIENTOS EN SLYTHERIN *  
  
N.A.: Este capitulo se va a desarrollar en la Sala Común de Slytherin, y realmente estará corto...  
  
Los dos Slytherin siguieron su camino hacia las mazmorras. Draco con esa cara de satisfacción cada que lograba hacer enojar a Potter o a alguno de sus patéticos amigos, y Morton recopilando información...es decir, estaba entrelazando caras y comentarios de sus compañeros en Bulgaria para confirmar que ese era Harry Potter...sin embargo no creía que fuera sorprendente...pero si guapo...  
  
...ese era el sorprendente Harry Potter? - pregunto Morton, en tono sarcástico, que agrado a Draco, y este sonrió  
  
Patético, cierto? - respondió Draco, haciendo cara de asco...esperando una respuesta afirmativa de Morton...pero este frunció el ceño y negó súbitamente con la cabeza...- no?  
  
No...mas bien lo veo...pequeño?...para la edad que se supone tiene...- respondió Morton levantando las cejas...volteo a ver a Draco, ahora él tenia el ceño fruncido...y repetía, solo moviendo los labios, cada palabra que había dicho Morton...miro de reojo a Morton y encogió los hombros...  
  
Si eso creo... - Draco no estaba muy convencido, pero solo dio la razón a Morton para no tener un problema con él...sabia que, como a su padre, no se le podía decir que no...y prefería darle poca importancia a lo que decía.  
  
Caminaron un rato mas, en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos...se empezaba a sentir frío en el castillo y el pasillo estaba desierto...al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a la puerta, de lo que parecía una mazmorra...  
  
...porque nos detenemos aquí?...-pregunto Morton...Draco no respondió...dio la nueva contraseña y la puerta de hierro comenzó a abrirse...dejando ver una habitación grande, verde y con alumnos de Quinto Curso en adelante...Morton se quedo sin palabras...era sorprendente...en Bulgaria no tenían cosas como esas...simplemente abrías manualmente una puerta y estabas en tu habitación...  
  
Entraron a la sala...los allí presentes, miraron a Morton, mas que a Draco...pero los chicos rápidamente volvieron a sus ocupaciones...sin embargo las chicas, que estaban en bolitas de no menos de cinco, lo miraban y soltaban risitas...bastante molestas para los presentes y aun mas para el propio Morton...odiaba tanto que eso hicieran...Porqué simplemente no decían lo que querían y ya...?  
  
Había una chica, que no se inmuto al entrar Morton...estaba en uno de los sillones, y tenia un libro de forro negro y con letras plateadas que decían "Hechizos Ilegales: V"...y pasa las hojas muy delicadamente...como si el libro se fuera a romper...y así parecía, porque el libro era bastante viejo...  
  
Oye Malfoy...puedes ayudar con esto?... - gritaron los chicos de una mesa cercana...al parecer estaban haciendo una poción y querían saber si estaba correcta...pero mientras decían esto, dio un pequeño estallido, dejando grises a los que estaban cerca de ella...pero no preocupo, solo rieron...Draco suspiro, como exasperado...se quito una de las túnicas y se acomodo el cabello...así como Morton tenia seguidoras...a Draco también lo seguían...así que las tontitas que estaban cerca ahogaron un gritito de emoción cuando él hizo ese ademán, de una arrogancia enorme...a parecer de algunas otras...  
  
Ponte cómodo, ahora vuelvo...- dijo a Morton mientras se encaminaba a la mesa donde estaba la poción...caminaba con una arrogancia suprema y con las manos en las bolsas...cuando llego a la mesa dio una miradita al interior de la poción y ordeno se tirara...cosa que no agrado mucho a los otros...cuando el caldero estaba vacío de nuevo...él mismo comenzó a poner frente a ellos los ingredientes y empezaron a hacerla de nuevo...Morton dio un suspiro...estaba serio...y se sentó frente a esta chica...pero ella tampoco se movió...al parecer no tenían el mínimo interés en el chico extranjero...cosa que agrado a Morton, estaba ya algo cansado de tontitas riéndose mientras lo miraban...  
  
La chica que estaba frente a él, era blanca, pero no tanto, el cabello hasta los hombros y en dos capas y muy negro...y los ojos negros, pero, a diferencia de los de Morton...los de ella no mostraban nada...y no tenia expresión en el rostro... vestía con el uniforme de Slytherin...las demás chicas se fueron desapareciendo, pero ella no, al parecer no tenia relación con ninguna de ellas...y si la tenia, era falsa, porque ninguna le hablo...parecía no importarle...o ya estar muy acostumbrada...  
  
La chica se dio cuenta de la mirada insistente de Morton, bajo el libro y se quedo mirándolo también, los ojos de cada unos estaban en el contrario...la cara de ella no mostraba expresión alguna...y parecía no intimidarle la presencia o la mirada de Morton...ninguno rompía la conexión...ni decían nada...  
  
El primero en desistir fue Morton...se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí mirándose uno al otro como un par de enamorados...y le dio escalofrío...  
  
...es buen libro...- aseguro señalando el libro, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa...ella miro el libro y sonrió...pero parecía mas forzada a hacerlo que con ganas...Morton se dio cuenta de que llevaba vendada la mano izquierda...y aunque no se veía la venda completamente podría notarlo....ella también se percato que él lo había notado y trato de ocultarlo... - que te sucedió?  
  
Nada...cosas...- respondió fríamente la chica...no parecía tener ganas de hablar con él...miro su reloj y dio un suspiro...  
  
...eres extraña...sabes? - dijo Morton...ella volvio a mirarlo...no era un buen comentario pero logro captar de nuevo su atención...y sonrió pero mostrando una dentadura casi perfecta, solo que tenia los colmillos mas puntiagudos, mas no grandes...y no parecía ser vampiro o algo por el estilo...  
  
Si lo se...además me lo recuerdan todo el tiempo, como olvidarlo? - respondió ella encogiendo los hombros, él también sonrió...parecía extraña, pero simpática...extendió la mano, para que la pudiera estrechar...ella se le quedo mirando - Kirov Morton  
  
Dijo él, ella lo miro, y luego a su mano...  
  
Marianne Shadow - respondió ella, estrechando la mano de Morton...- pero puedes decirme simplemente Sally...  
  
Pero si Marianne es bonito - dijo él frunciendo el ceño...  
  
Ya lo se...pero a mi no me gusta...- respondió ella, agresivamente...  
  
Así era, agresiva...extraña y simpática...además de tener cierto grado de belleza...tal vez lo que la hacia bonita era su misterio...pero solo podías saberlo si la conocías...  
  
Mejor me voy...es tarde y mañana las clases serán pesadas...- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y estirándose, dejo el libro en la mesita frente al sillón...- un gusto conocerte Morton, nos vemos después...  
  
Asintió poniéndose de pie, y gurdo las manos en los bolsillos. Ella empujo a un chiquillo, al parecer de segundo...  
  
En que curso estas? - le alcanzo a gritar Morton, antes de que ella subiera las escaleras, volteo a mirarlo, lo evaluó un poco y respondió por fin "Sexto"...quería decir que estaba en la misma clase que Morton...  
  
Le gustaba...pero la quería de manera amistosa...era justo lo que estaba buscando para entablar amistades...Draco no tenia nada de malo, pero era demasiado arrogante y egocéntrico...además que insultaba a cualquiera que se pusiera frente a él...eso incluía a Harry...cosa que no agrado a Morton...ya lo había pensado, no le parecía que Potter fuera sorprendente...pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo...  
  
Morton se fue a su habitación, sin despedirse de Draco...al recostarse en su cama...medito todo...al parecer Hogwarts no era tan malo...pero no cambiaba su querido Durmstrang...  
  
Se quedo un rato pensando en su nuevo "hogar"...pero alguien se cruzo en su mente...unos ojos verdes se pararon frente a él...ahora se preguntaba algo bastante atractivo...Que pasaría si hacia que el chico Potter se enamorara de él, solo por diversión? No era la primera vez que andaba con algún chico...y había dejado a una chica muy bonita en Bulgaria...pero, Que tendría que hacer para lograr que Potter se fijara en él?...bueno, en primer lugar, alejarse de Draco, porque al parecer, no se llevaban bien entre ellos y eso impediría que Harry confiara en él...por lo pronto, se ganaría la confianza de Marianne y luego ya pensaría en lo demás...  
  
Ahora se explicaba porque quedo en Slytherin...era bastante asusto...y tenían muchas mas características de las serpientes...  
  
Seguía pensando que haría, pero se quedo dormido...al siguiente día, empezaría a hacer sus pensamientos...  
  
Espero les guste...la chica nueva no la tenia planeada...pero es que a lo mejor la utilizo para algo mas adelante...dejen sus REVIEWS!!!...gracias...  
Nitta Black 


	4. Pensamientos en Gryffindor

* Pensamientos en Gryffindor *  
  
Harry siguió su camino a la Sala Común...pero esta vez molesto...  
  
Sintió un vuelco en el estomago, al acercarse y no escuchar ruido...pensó que ya habían entrado y que ahora tendría que buscar a McGonagall para que le diera la nueva clave, y esto traería preguntas...que podría responder pero no tenia ganas...además, también podrían quitarle puntos, y eso no alegraría mucho a Hermione...mientras seguía caminando, pensaba como le haría...pero de pronto, sus pensamientos se disolvieron...al levantar la mirada, vio el retrato de la Señora Gorda, abierto...y a una larga fila de estudiantes formados....algunos con cara de fastidio, y a Hermione parada con una lista en la mano, preguntaba el nombre y los dejaba pasar...bastante chusco y confuso a la vez...  
  
Ron estaba terminando de formar a los Gryffindor...tenia cara de profunda molestia y parecía que si se le incitaba, podría matar a quien fuera...  
  
Que esta sucediendo Ron? - pregunto Harry, acercándose a su muy enfadado amigo.  
  
Cree que seria buena idea tener el registro de los alumnos que están este año.- respondió sarcásticamente Ron, señalando a Hermione con un gesto de cabeza.  
  
Harry miro a su amiga, parecía también estar cansada...pero para como era ella, sabia que no se movería de ahí hasta que el ultimo alumno pasara...y aun faltaban cerca de treinta...conclusión: Esto va para Largo...  
  
Podrías ayudarme con esto? - pregunto a su amigo Ron...  
  
Harry asintió y fue al final de la fila, para acomodar a los mas pequeños...  
  
Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos mas...la fila se fue reduciendo, y poco a poco los alumnos de todos los cursos entraron a la Sala Común, cansados y molestos...  
  
Listo chicos, ya podemos entrar - dijo, entre molesta y satisfecha, Hermione.  
  
Ron entro primero, no miro a Hermione y fue directamente a la Habitación, estaba bastante molesto como para hablar con la culpable de ello, pero Harry, a pesar de que si tenia sueño, no podía dormir...se fue a sentar en un sillón, frente al fuego...  
  
No vas a dormir, Harry? - pregunto su amiga, dando un largo suspiro y dejando la lista sobre la mesa.  
  
En un rato...Hermione, para que hiciste todo este alboroto? - pregunto el chico...sonriendo.  
  
No es un alboroto...es una manera de saber quien esta y quien no...solo por registro...- respondió ella, sin darle importancia - me voy a dormir...te veo mañana...  
  
La chica subió las escaleras a la habitación de las chicas...Harry se quedo allí, solo...un pensamiento cruzo su mente...Que tenia que ver el extranjero con Malfoy?...ni siquiera se parecían, como para decir que fueran familia...  
  
Seria algo complicado averiguar...porque no podía llegar y preguntarle a Malfoy...porque obviamente no le diría...pero, podría preguntarle al extranjero en persona...sin embargo, corría el riesgo de que fuera como Malfoy...y sucediera lo mismo...además, como se vería él yendo a la mesa de Slytherin y preguntando...no podía arriesgarse a ser burla de los Slytherin...bueno, no más...  
  
Probablemente eran solo amigos...tal vez Malfoy lo conocía desde el cuarto curso...y era uno de que venían acompañando a los campeones y Harry nunca se dio cuenta...no sabia...pero, Porque sintió escalofríos cuando lo miro de reojo hacia unos minutos?...ese tipo de escalofríos que sentía al ver a Cho...le dio un vuelco...Cho le gustaba, por eso le daban escalofríos...pero...él?  
  
Ahora estaba mas confundido...No podía significar que él también le gustaba...o si?...es mas, ni siquiera lo conocía...pero tenia esa oscuridad, esa de la que Harry carecía...Pero que estaba pensando?!...en primer lugar...son totalmente opuestos...empezando porque él es Slytherin y amigo de Malfoy...aunque tenia que aceptar que la sola idea le estremecía...en cierto grado le emocionaba...  
  
Miro su reloj...era tarde realmente...cada pensamiento volvio a hacerse presente...definitivo, estaba cansado y eso mismo lo hacia tener alucinaciones...pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa mirada...brillante pero inexpresiva...hasta cierto punto cálida...  
  
Se puso de pie, sacudió la cabeza y trato de sacar todos los pensamientos...como podía estar pensado todo eso...además, aunque lo resolviera en ese mismo instante y aceptara que, aunque no lo conocía, el extranjero le gusta...no podía ir corriendo a la Sala Común de Slytherin a gritar sus pensamientos...así que solo le restaba ir a dormir y con suerte se olvidaría de todo...  
  
Así lo hizo...fue directo a su cama, Ron estaba profundamente dormido, se cambio de ropa...hacia frió y la ventana estaba abierta, se acerco para cerrarla...la cabaña de Hagrid lucia una tenue lucecita dentro...y el Bosque estaba tetricamente oscuro...el aire se metió entre los cabellos azabaches de Harry...era reconfortante sentirlo, aunque frío...dio un fuerte suspiro y cerro la ventana...se acostó y concilio el sueño rápidamente...  
  
Nota de la Autora: No olviden dejar sus Comentarios...espero les siga gustado...voy lenta, pero segura...o se desesperen... 


	5. Kirov Morton

* Kirov Morton *  
  
La mayoría de los integrantes de Gryffindor tenían cara de sueño la mañana siguiente...y algunos estaban completamente molestos con Hermione...creían que no tenia sentido hacer el registro de noche...porque no lo hacia por la mañana, o en el tren...  
  
Cielos Hermione...si querías que te odiaran...ya lo lograste...- dijo Harry a su amiga, mientras tomaban asiento en el Comedor...ella solo lo miro feo...  
  
No pueden estar enojados para siempre...ya veremos quien necesita primero de quien - respondió ella...  
  
Era cierto...no les convenía estar enojados con ella...porque entonces, Quien les ayudaría en sus materias?...pero esto no les importaba ahora...aunque ella sabia que una vez empezando clases...la necesitarían...  
  
Es posible?...- dijo de repente Ron, mirando su horario...- parece que estamos destinados a convivir con los Slytherin en cada clase de Pociones...  
  
Sus amigos miraron sus respectivos horarios...era cierto, lo compartían con Slytherin y, peor aun...era la primera clase del día...Hermione dio un suspiro y Harry miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin...allí estaba...pero no acompañado de Malfoy...sino de una chica, que Harry ya había visto, pero nunca le había puesto mucha atención...y Malfoy estaba unos cinco asientos después...hablando desganado con la enfadosa de Pansy...por otro lado...el extranjero platicaba de vez en cuando con la chica...ella solo asentía o lo miraba o no decía nada...y en raras ocasiones reía con él...  
  
Se quedo mirándolo...Porque tenia la costumbre de quedarse mirando a la gente?...esa extraña comida estaba de nuevo frente a él...y al servirse, miro hacia donde estaba Harry...y le sonrió...haciendo que desviara la mirada...Harry entablo conversación con Ron...tratando de no voltear hacia la mesa de Slytherin...y no lo hizo...en un buen rato...cerca de la media hora, armo valor y miro, pera ya no estaba...ni él ni la chica...discretamente miro a lo largo de la mesa..nada...al parecer se había ido ya...así que tomo sus cosas...y salió del Comedor, con la excusa de que se le había olvidado algo en la Habitación...  
  
Camino en dirección al aula de Pociones...estaba desierto...todos los Gryffindor estaban aun en el Comedor y los Slytherin siempre llegaban mas tarde...no le quedaba mas remedio que regresar al Comedor y esperar a que sus amigos terminaran para volver al mismo lugar...tranquilamente camino por donde había venido...al dar la vuelta en una esquina...dio de frente con dos personas...se topo justo con las personas que había estado buscando...ellos dos venían hablando, de un libro...y Harry, al chocar con ellos logro que él tirara el libro...  
  
Cielos...- murmuro Harry mientras recogía el libro y se lo entregaba a su dueño - disculpa...  
  
Era la oportunidad que Morton estaba esperando...ahora tenia que poner un pretexto para presentarse y tener buena relación con él...  
  
Que no eres tú el Cuarto Campeón del Torneo...? - pregunto Morton, la noticia de que Harry había sido uno de los campeones, llego hasta Bulgaria, por parte de Krum...así que no era algo que pudiera pasar desapercibido...  
  
Si...- respondió Harry...suponía que Krum les había dicho que él había sido otro campeón...pero igual le sorprendió...  
  
Kirov Morton...mucho gusto...- dijo Morton estirando la mano para que él la estrechara  
  
Harry Potter...  
  
Harry estrecho la mano de él...sintió ese escalofrió de nuevo...Morton era unos centímetros mas alto que él...y viéndolo de cerca...realmente era blanco...muy blanco, pero no pálido como Malfoy...  
  
Ella es Marianne Shadow...- dijo Morton señalando a Marianne, ella le dio un codazo - perdón...Sally...  
  
No se estrecharon las manos, simplemente se saludaron verbalmente...  
  
Los alumnos de Gryffindor llegaron...mirando al chico nuevo y a Harry...  
  
Si bueno...un gusto conocerlos...- dijo Harry, viendo llegar a sus amigos...Morton y Sally asintieron, y Harry se reunió con Ron y Hermione...los otros dos se fueron al aula de Pociones también, pero se quedaron separados...esperando a que Snape apareciera.  
  
Después de un incomodo interrogatorio por parte de sus amigos y algunas chicas de su curso...pudieron entrar al aula de Pociones...los Slytherin llegaron unos cinco minutos después...  
  
Sus Comentario...Gracias 


End file.
